Shattered Angel
by Ramona Yukari
Summary: Rating might go up. It's two years after the Battle of the Bands and School Of Rock is on the rise and very close to getting a record deal. But when they find out that Zack's cousin has a great band called Shattered Angel, they get another objective.


A/N: This is my first School of Rock fic. I saw the movie on Showtime recently and loved it. Now, this story is kinda partially about the band on their rise to stardom and helping somebody get on track. Just read the summary and if you don't like it, just tell me to stick to Anime fics.

Disclaimer: I do not the awesome movie School of Rock or Daisy Rock or anything else copyrighted for that matter. I'm just a teen with money problems.

Summary: It's 2 years later and School of Rock is on the rise. But one night at a radio concert, they find that Zack's cousin Lisa is the lead singer of a local group called Shattered Angel. Instead of seeing them as a threat, School of Rock decides to help them get on their way.

Chapter 1: Summer Break Madness

  Zack strummed his guitar, giving it one final check before the band went on stage. He looked around. Freddy was twirling his drumsticks, Katie plucked at her bass, and Tomika, Marta, and Alicia were warming up. "Yo, where's Dewey?" Summer, who was wearing a business pantsuit and talking on her cell phone looked up. "He was talking to another band. Angel something..." Summer went back to her cell phone and Zack groaned. "Guys, I'm gonna find Dewey." Marta stopped singing and looked over at him. "Well, hurry up, we're on in five." Zack nodded and went to the green room area. He saw a lot of people including members of No Vacancy, the band that beat them two years ago in the Battle of the Bands, and various other bands. Then, he saw who he was looking for.

"Dewey!"

 Dewey Finn looked up from his conversation. He hadn't changed much from two years ago. He seemed to be happier now that School of Rock was his main priority. "Is it almost time to go on Zack?" Zack nodded as he looked over to the girl he was talking to. She had long brown hair with colored extensions all over and was very tall. She wore a pair of flares that had stuff written all over them. Her top had long bell sleeves and she wore black boots. "Lisa?" The girl looked at him and grinned slyly.

"Well, look who it is. My favorite cousin Zack." She knocked on his hat. Dewey looked confused. "Cousin? Wait, wait, wait! You two are related?!" They both nodded. "Our moms are sisters," said Lisa, "We haven't seen each other in 2 years though." Dewey nodded. "Well, that's nice but we gotta go! We're up next!" Dewey ran out and Zack followed, waving goodbye to Lisa. She smirked as he turned his back. "Looks like some competition..."

------------------------

I may not be that perfect son

But you'll be rockin' when I'm done

Dewey sung out the final word as he backed up and let Zack take his solo. It was the last song in their set before the next band came on. It was tradition to end every gig with the song that started it all. He then ran forward and took a stage dive. That always felt great. When he was passed back to the stage, everyone ran off and the next band was in the wings. Lisa was with them. She smirked when she saw Dewey. "I didn't know a bunch of 12-year-olds could rock that hard." He shrugged. "Don't let them fool ya. They are awesome..." Lisa tossed her hair. "Especially Zack. I never figured his dad would cave in to rock music."

As Dewey opened his mouth to speak, the announcer came on and said "Alright, please give a big welcome to our next band. They almost won this year's Battle of the Bands, now their back for the Summer Break Madness. Please welcome, Shattered Angel!" Lisa picked up her Daisy Rock Stardust Venus. "See ya, Chubby" as she ran on stage with the rest of the band. Dewey stood there and watched them. Their first song was called 'Priceless Debt'. Lisa was a pretty good guitar player. "Damn, they're good." Dewey turned around to see Tomika. Freddy and Alicia were behind her. "Yeah, especially the lead singer..." said Freddy, "She's hot, too."

"Dude," said Alicia with attitude, "She's got to be at least 17 and she's out of your league."

Freddy growled. "Shut up."

"Actually, she's 15."

Everyone turned around to see Zack. "She turned 15 two months ago." They looked at him with shock. "Man, I knew she's your cousin," Said Dewey, "but only 15?" Freddy, Tomika and Alicia all looked at Dewey, then at Zack, shouting in unison, "She's your cousin?!" Zack nodded slowly as he watched the band. They were pretty interesting. Along with Lisa, there was another guitarist. He had spikey blonde hair and was very punk rock. There were also two bassist. One had blonde hair and wore a very 60s-ish outfit and the other was short and he wore a pinstripe fedora. Lastly, the drummer had long brown hair with purple highlights. It even looked like she had purple contacts.

The band then moved on to their next song, 'Punk Rock Prince'. All five of them got really engrossed with them that they didn't even realize that Summer was behind them until she grabbed a handful of Dewey's hair. "Dewey! There's an exec in the audience. I just got off the phone with him. He wants to see us afterwards."

"Well, that's great Summer, but let go of the hair!"

A/N: Well, that's it for the first chapter. This chapter featured more of School of Rock than Shattered Angel, but it will balance out more in later chapters.


End file.
